NL 2 000 662, which is in the name of the Applicant, discloses an ingredient container which contains a pulverulent substance for the preparation of an instant beverage. The bottom of the ingredient container comprises a screw conveyor by means of which pulverulent ingredients, such as for example coffee powder, milk powder, powder for an instant soft drink, tea or soup, are metered and are conveyed to a discharge duct via an opening in the wall. Via the discharge duct, the powder is introduced into a mixing unit on account of the force of gravity where the ingredient is combined with hot or cold water so as to dissolve the ingredient and produce an instant beverage.
The screw conveyor in the known beverage-dispensing machine is mounted in a fitted manner in a trough in the bottom of the ingredient container. The screw conveyor protrudes through the opening in the side wall into the discharge structure and moves the pulverulent ingredient from the container through the opening in the side wall by means of rotation about the longitudinal axis. The pulverulent ingredients which are used in the known beverage-dispensing machine are generally hygroscopic, as a result of which said ingredients form a sticky substance when they come into contact with water vapour which condensates in the dispensing duct. This may cause the dispensing duct to become blocked and thus disrupt operation thereof.
It is an object of the invention to provide a container for a beverage-preparation device which provides accurate and reliable metering and conveying of pulverulent ingredients. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a container in which, when the pulverulent ingredients are dispensed to a mixing device via a feed duct in a moist environment, the ingredients are prevented from adhering to the inner wall of the dispensing duct when they come into contact with liquid. It is a further object of the invention to provide a container which consists of a small number of components and is of a relatively simple construction.